Flowers
by Mayet
Summary: Sequel to Questionings and Interruptions, don't need to read it first though... After the war, Kakashi and Sakura enjoy a warm spring day. Don't own Naruto


**_Flowers_**

**KakaSaku**

**A/N: You wanted another installment? Well, you got it. What can I say, you guys inspired me! It's really unfair, how you do this all the time! You put ideas for stories in my head and then they just won't go away until I write them down. It's really unfair and somehow I'm pretty sure, you don't even have the decency to feel sorry! ;)**

**Flowers**

"Why did you chose this place?" she asked with a distinct blush and her beautiful features.

"Because it holds so many **nice **memories." _'And some scary ones…' _he adds in an afterthoughts, remembering the photographs, Tsunade showed him.

Her blush deepens.

"Come on, Sakura. You can't tell me, you don't love this place… like you can't tell me, you didn't love what I did to you here…"

"Kakashi!" she screeched.

"Yes dear?"

"There are others here, too, you know?!"

It was true.

Since the times they had met here in secret almost a year had gone by. The war with Mist was finally over, Sound had been destroyed and it's last shinobi executed. Winter had passed as well, releasing Mother Nature from it's icily grip to make place for Spring. This particular time of the year obviously brought forth the lovebirds and families with their kids and it seemed everybody had taken a liking to their special spot. Pretty much every inch of the little meadow was covered by picknick-bankets, the songs of the various birds went unheard, because of all the chatting voices and the lazy breeze carried the scent of freshly baken cakes or rolls. It looked like half of Konoha was out to keep them company.

'_Maybe another trick of the Elders?'_ the two lovers wondered for a moment.

"So?" Kakashi finally asked.

"They don't need to hear that."

"But they already know, that we were having-"

"Kakashi!" the pink-haired medic warned him.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kakashi laughed lightly, which got them more odd looks.

Sakura shot them a glare and people returned to minding their own business. Kakashi and her still got some nasty looks, when going out, but of course no one dared to say anything- except for the Elders. People accepted them as given, even though they didn't accept them as a couple. To them, it was still immoral. Yet, they would leave some meters of the clearing untouched around them, as if to give them their space and as a sign of respect, because they knew, it wasn't in their power to do anything about it, what with Kakashi being the Hokage and all. Plus, they would think it even more immoral, if the Copy Nin had left her after hearing of her pregnancy. The silver-haired man had done exactly the opposite and even married her. Tsunade was still angry at him for not having an official ceremony. She had shaken her fist at him until he promised her to have one, when the war was over.

That was a week ago.

**Flashback**

"Ino, hurry up! The ceremony begins in five minutes!" _Sakura screeched at her, standing on a stool, so that her female friends could give her wedding kimono the last touches._

"Oh, please, as if! I bet he'll be at least half an hour late!" _Ino annouced to all of them._

"To his own wedding?" _Hinata asked shyly, disbelievingly._

"Of course. When had he even been on time for anything?!?" _Tenten laughed._

_The others laughed with her._

"Well, he better not be or I might freak out on this," _Sakura replied jokingly._

'_**Yeah, he better not, or I'll punch him through a wall! **__**Shannaro!'**_ Inner Sakura agreed. _**'Of course only after the wedding night.'**_

_Sakura blushed._

"Something wrong, Sakura?" _She could hear the sly tone in Ino's voice._ "You're so red. What were you thinking about? Since we were talking about your husband-to-be it must have got something to do with him, don't you agree ladies?"

_Approving murmures could be heard._

"Is he that good, that you can't even concentrate on your wedding, Sakura-chan?" _the blonce continued._ "Could it be, that you're marrying him in order to do **it** legally every waking minute-"

"Eww, Ino! You're worse than Kakashi !"

_The Yamanaka-heiress ignored her protest._

"Do tell, Sakura."

_Silence ensued. The pink-haired bride was flushed from face to toe, her hands were covering her face in an attempt to hide her blush from her friends. It wasn't as if there was anything true to Ino's words. She was marrying Kakashi, because she loved him and wanted to grow old with him. His prowess in the bedroom was just an added bonus- a big bonus, but still nothing more than that. However, Ino's words had perked her imagination. Her Inner Pervert- the one that Kakashi had created in the first place- was coming up with a month worth of images of what they could do in their free time. Not that they weren't doing it enough already, but the fact, that it would indeed be comepletely legal still somehow made a difference in her mind._

_First things first, though._

"Oh, Sakura?" _Ino prompted._

_She still had to find a way out of this one._

"I-" _the young woman started, but was interrupted as the door burst open, to reveal a slightly panicked Temari. She had volunteered to look around for the groom and tell them, when he arrived, so Sakura wouldn't have to wait standing at the altar._

"What is taking you so long. Kakashi-san has been waiting for ten minutes now. The entrance music had already been played twice!"

"Oh."

"Is that all, you've got to say. Come one, get moving."

"Okay, just the last-" _Ino quickly worked through the last adjutments, Hinata helping her on the other side and Tenten making sure, Sakura wouldn't fall over._ "There, done. You can go now."

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan,"_ the pink-haired medic blushed again._

"Yeah, very regal. You're worthy of calling yourself the Hokage's wife," _Tenten agreed._

"Not yet!" _Temari reminded them, but her smile took away the harshness of that statement. Her eyes roamed the other girl's work appreciatively._ "Now come on, everybodies waiting just for you."

_Without further ado they guided the young bride out of the tend, that had been made ready for her to change in. The ceremony would be held infront of the cenotaph, so there was no other option, seeing as there were no houses in the vicinity. The moment, she put a foot out on the field, on both sides of her everybody stood from their chairs. Turning around to look at her, they felt their jaws drop. Some even gasped loudly. Her snow-white wedding kimono was embroided with pearls and tiny peaces of silver, in a way that the pattern of a phoenix was formed over her skirt and left side. Tsunade had made it her gift to Sakura on her last birthday. It had been traspassed within the women of her family for over two hundred years now. Her veil was being held in place by a crown of pink cherry blossoms. From her ears were dangling silver earrings with dark blue diamonds. Sasuke had given them to her for this very occasion. Hinata had borrowed her the matching necklage, she'd worn during her wedding as well._

_Therefore, nothing could go wrong anymore._

_She had something old, something blue, something borrowed and something new._

_Hers and Kakashi's would be blessed._

_Slowly walking up infront of the altar, she could sense her four maids' nervouness intesify. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were walking in row behind her, holding up the end of her veil with one and a tiny bouquet of flowers with their other hand. They were all dressed in elegant western-style dresses. Sakura almost laughed. She should be the agitated one, but she could feel all anxious feelings slip out of her the closer she got to the masked man in hakama. He had foregone his headband and was wearing an eye-patch instead. A katana, that could be seen at his side, was the chosen symbol for his life as a warrior. Behind him stood his best man, Genma, and three other witnesses._

_Namely Naruto, Sasuke and Neji._

_Behind the five men, there was Tsunade, without her white-haired companion for once. Jiraya was sitting in the frontrow, though. She looked at him and he looked back with a soft gaze, that promised, he would behave for now. Beside and around him were sitting their friends and more or less all of Konoha. In the short time, Sakura dedicated to look around, she could make out the Kazekage and his brother, a crying Gai and his clone- the latter in a wheelchair, much to Sakura's pain- a bored Shikamaru, some of the Elders and- much to her unpleasent surprise- her father. His gaze locked with her's for just a milisecong, but it was enough for her suspicion to be confirmed:_

_He still thought the same about this as last time!_

_Throughout the whole ceremony, she could hear Ino and the others shuffle their feet and could even see some of the guest shift uncomfortably in their seats out of the corner of her eye. Sakura frowned. If they were so uncomfortable being here, why did they come in the first place. Attendance wasn't mandatory. Quite the contrary. Kakashi and Sakura had hoped on a small wedding with only their closest friends attending. When Tsunade finally proclaimed them husband and wife, the shifting intensified. When she told Kakashi, he may kiss the bride, it almost got out of control, and suddenly Sakura knew, what was the reason for all this impatience._

_Walking closer to her husband, she whipered against his mask-covered mouth:_

"They want to see your face, you know."

"Yeah. It will be so much fun crushing their hopes," _he whispered back._

_They both smiled._

_Until he crushed his lips to hers. She could feel the warmth of his mouth through the mask as he took possesion of her, circling an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Bringing up one finger and hooking it behind his mask, he began to slowly, agonizingly slowly pull it down, until it was just above the tip of his nose. By now, the people had stood from their seats again and Ino had pushed Tsunade out of the way. She was holding up a camera, ready to make the picture of the millenia, when…_

_…a puff of smoke teleported them back to the Hokage's chambers laughing._

**End of Flashback**

When their laughing had finally died down after almost fifeteen minutes, Kakashi really had dropped the mask- along with any other articles of clothing- and kissed her again. Without the offending material between them, it had been divine. She considered that, her real wedding kiss from him. It had held so much love and affection, she could never take in all of it to save her life. It had also held a wild urgency in it, a passion, that she seemed to ignite in him with every touch, every kiss. Despite this… hunger for her, he had still had enough control over himself, not to rip her beautiful kimono into shreds and pieces, so it was now hanging in her closet.

"You're such a pervert, Sakura."

"Wh-wha-what?" the jade-eyed girl stuttered as she was startled out of her reverie (spelling?).

"I know, what you were thinking about." His voice took on an husky edge.

"I- I don't know, what you're talking about." There she went, blushing again.

"Don't play innocent, Sakura-chan. I know, you know, that I know."

"What?!?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"I can read you like my beloved Icha Icha-"

"Don't compare me to porn!" she snorted, scrunching up her nose.

"But you're exactly like Icha Icha, filled with wet dreams."

"Kakashi!" Sakura screeched at him for the second time that day. Some of the elder ladies or families with children in the vicinity were giving them dirty looks, ever since she mentioned the p-word. Sakura was redder than a cherry by now, especially since one kid looked up at his mother and innocently asked: "What's this porn, mommy?"

The silver-haired man chuckled again.

"You always get this dreamy expression, when you're thinking about all the things that transpire behind the closed doors of our chambers."

"Um…" He was right. She couldn't deny it anymore.

"And there you call me a pervert," he said in an accusing tone.

"This is all your fault. You poisoned me with your…"

"My?"

"…You know."

"No, I don't."

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not."

"Then you know."

"What do I know?"

"What you poisoned me with."

"I poisoned you?"

"Yeah."

"With what?"

"With your…"

"My?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't."

"…"

"…"

"We're walking in circles, you know?"

"No, I don't."

"Argh!"

Kakashi laughed at her prudish behaviour. She had been seeing him for over a year, yet she had problems at saying porn. The one time a few minutes back didn't count, as it had slipped her, because she was mad at him. In any case, he shouldn't anger her more than necessary. She still had a killer right hook, he didn't want to be at the receiving end of.

"It's only natural, anyway!" she huffed at him, still red in the face.

"Hm?"

"My…**passion**."

"You mean obsession."

"Grr!" she growled at him.

"And why would that be natural?" he quickly asked to distract her from her anger.

"I'm in the second trimester, Kashi. Women do feel more…uhm… sexually inclined during this time…"

"You mean they have a one-track mind."

"Argh! No, I'm not you. It's just…What I mean is… I can't help but feel…"

"Needy?" he asked in his husky voice again.

"Uh… yeah," the pink-haired medic answered, scratching her flushed cheek in embarrassment.

"I see. But you'll have to refrain from jumping me at least until tonight. We rarely have any time off. Let's spend this time of peace while it lasts. There is more than enough time for an enjoyable little romp-" Another set of disgusted glares from everybody "- later. For now, let's just enjoy the mild weather, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Sakura answered happily. He was right, after all. They were almost never able to just enjoy their surroundings like now. Then a thought came to the kunoichi. "I wouldn't even be here to enjoy this, if you hadn't dragged me out of the hospital. The names of the fallen and injured shinobi that passed the medical facility have to be put into the files. As the Head Medic I should be workng on that, instead of lounging under a tree with you. My co-workers will hate me!"

"No, they won't. I talked to your 2IC Tanamura-sensei and he told me, he was looking for a reason to get you out of the hospital anyway, but being a civilian doctor, he was too afraid of your monstrous strength to tell you face to face. He is of the opinion, however, as is the rest of the medical staff, that a woman in your condition shouldn't be working- especially not your shifts!" Kakashi replied, eye crinkling.

"Oh. But I should be helping as long as I can use my chakra. The moment I get into the third trimester, I will be completely cut off of my energy."

The silver-haired Hokage chuckled.

"You know, you-"

He was interrupted, when suddenly the sound of a ringing bell floated loudly over the heads of all Konoha's inhabitants. Huffing with indignation Sakura let herself fall back heavily onto Kakashi's front as if trying to pin him there. Her lover chuckled again, then sighed and lifted her carefully. Standing up, he made a few hand signs until a clone appeared and sat down, where Kakashi had been sitting a moment ago, before he sat her back against it.

"That's not the same," Sakura argued.

"I know, but he'll stay here and help you, while I see, whatever the Elders want."

"I'm sure, they just want to spoil our fun!"

"Maybe. And maybe it's important. I won't know, until I asked, but if they really made something up, I'll be glad to punch them for you."

"Do that!" his young wife growled maliciously, before snuggling back into his clone.

"Here," Kakashi said, smiling with a crinkled eye as he put a ring of flowers over her head- when had he made that?!? "A parting gift. I'll see you later."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Four mounth later**

They were sitting at the Ramen bar with Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Sasuke. It was supposed to be their dinner date- infact, Sakura was wearing a rather nice dress and Kakashi had forgone his vest and blue pullover-, but their old teammates had already been there, when Sakura and Kakashi arrived. Of course, that was to be expected. Naruto always ate at the Ramen bar and he always dragged their teammates with him. The pair could've, of course, also gone someplace else. They had both, the money and the influence to get into every fancy resurant, they wanted to, but they were never particullary welcome there. People would give them the weird, disgusted glances. Therfore, the Hokage and his lover preferred the Ramen bar of Ayame's father. He and his daughter were always nice and forthcoming to them. Once, Ayame even insited on making her okonomiyaki, instead of the usual Ramen, because she thought, Sakura was too thin for a woman in her sixth month. They were always very caring of the unborn child and even Sakura wasn't as excited as Ayame about the birth.

Today was no different.

"You're in your seventh month, right?"

"Yeah."

"That close already!" Ayame giggled. "Than it can be any day now. You need to eat well, you're so thin-"

'_Wasn't it nine month?'_ Kakashi thought.

"I'm fine, Ayame, really."

"No, no, no, there will be no discussion, young lady. You'll get the specialty of the house: The Double."

"The what?" everyone chorused, except for Kakashi. He just raised an eyebrow.

"The Double, my dear. Two types of meat, with loads of noodles and- oh, just see for yourself. I'll be back with your foot in a minute," she announced, turning their back to them.

"But she hasn't even asked, what we wanted!" Naruto whined, while the rest of Sakura's male teammates just smiled compassionately.

Not five minutes later, Sakura had her bowl and she was sure the content was enough to fill the stomachs of her whole team- including a very hungry Naruto. Ayame seemed to think along the same lines, because she threatened the blonde to not even so much as think about eating from Sakura's bowl and told the pink-haired medic, that she wouldn't let her leave, until the girl had eaten even the last noodle. Forcing a smile on her face, Sakura began to eat. Soon enough, everyone else got their food as well and silence ensued between them as everyone was occupied with their Ramen. Kakashi, of course, was reading his novel and eating so fast, no one could even get a glimpse of his face. Infact, he was the first to finish his bowl and waited for Sakura, nose in his book.

A sudden yelp interrupted him.

Sakura had stood up so fast, her stool fell over. Immediately everyone's attention was on her, even the ones of the people on the street. Everybody was launching questions at her, while she just looked at the opposite wall with a mixture of panick, wonderment and horror. Kakashi's brows creased. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his cherry blossom, until his sense of smell kicked in again. There was something in the air. A scent, he'd never smelled, moist, a little metallic, maybe…

Could it be…?

His eyes widened in a question, that Sakura answered immediately, if not a little disorientedly:

"My… it broke…it…just now…"

Within the next second, Kakashi had grabbed hold of his wife, ordered Naruto to call for Tsunade- she'd stayed in order to be there for the birth- and teleported his wife into the hospital. A group of baffled medics looked at them strangely, before Tanamura-sensei suddenly broke them out of their trance, ordering them to get a bed, already. Kakashi held her until the nurses arrived with the bed. He layed her down the moment, that Tsunade burst through the door with Ino and Hinata on her heels. The blondes immediately barked a quick series of orders to everyone, while the bluish-haired girl just worked in quiet efficiency. When she asked him calmly, if he would please stay outside, explaining that the birth of a shinobi kid was hard enough without someone unnecessary between the medics' feet, he was almost unable to be angry, when she slammed the doors in his face.

By now, their friends had arrived as well. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru and his wife Temari, Tenten, Genma with Shizune and his baby boy, Jiraya, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kurenai with her son Asuma jr, Anko, Kiba, Shino, Gai with Lee in his wheelchair- "The youthfulness of birth is the greatest, most beauti-" Here Anko hit him over the head, thank the gods-, some members of the Council and half of the ANBU staff were all crowding the hallway infront of the Delivery Room, waiting for hours, earsdropping for the heartwarming sounds of new life.

A cry could be heard.

Kakashi stopped his pacing.

Another cry, slightly different from the first.

The Hokage's ears perked up.

Another cry, or rather a screech of joy.

Apparently the medics were celebrating a party in there.

Kakashi didn't think it was necessary to stay outside anymore.

Opening the door, he entered the room. The nurses and medics immediately made place for him as he approached the tired woman on the bed. Her pink locks were fanned out in thick strands under her her. Her skin was glistening with sweat and her eyes, though sparkling with joy and excitement, couldn't hide, how much she just wanted to sleep. He reached out to brush her cheek. Sakura snuggled into his touch out of instinct. His thumb caressed lazy circles on her temple. The young woman opened her mouth to speak, but not a sound left her, because her lover chose exactly that moment to assault her lips with his. Standing with his back to everyone, no one would be able to see his face, so he lowered his mask and let his tongue gently dance with hers for a few minutes. Coming up for breath he slipped his mask back over his face and caressed Sakura's face agnother time before looking lower to her chest, were two identical, pink bundles lay, with identical mobs of silver hair. He carefully lifted one of them into his arms and was met with tired, yet curious green eyes.

"Two little ladies," Tsunade confirmed, without having been asked.

"Daddy's little princesses," Kakashi replied with a genuine smile.

"What will you call them?" Genma asked from the entrance.

The silver-haired Hokage looked down at Sakura. She smiled and nodded slightly, agreeing to him choosing the names. Kakashi looked back at his little daughter in his arms. He had always thought, if he would have sons, he would call the first Obito and the second Minato, after his sensei. And if he had a girl, he had thought, he would've called her Rin. He had told Sakura and she had happily agreed. But the little girl in his arms didn't look like a Rin. It was then, that Kakashi realized, that things had changed. That he had changed.

That Sakura had changed him.

So, instead of saying the obvious, he surprised everyone:

"Momoko and Sumire."

**End of Flowers**

**A/N: Well, I hope, you liked it…**

**Momoko and Sumire are both names of flowers. Momoko is the Peach Flower and Sumire is the violet.**


End file.
